


Water Dragon

by Living_off_Ignoct



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Azura - Freeform, F/F, Female Corrin - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian, azura is my queen, but super cute, corrin - Freeform, feh - Freeform, fucc me UP, i love them both so much, kiss, one shots, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_off_Ignoct/pseuds/Living_off_Ignoct
Summary: Azura loves Corrin, and Corrin loves Azura. They both love spending time together by the lake, ocean. They just love each other. Talking about what they'll do in the future, they truly love each other.This is going to be a collection of one shots for Azurrin! I hope you enjoy them :)





	1. Chapter 1

The water was beautiful, the sunset was beautiful. How the trees swayed in the wind and the sunlight shimmered through them was beautiful, but to Corrin, nothing was more beautiful than Azura. The way she stood with her hands behind her back, looking at the water. Her beautiful blue hair in the wind, and how her eyes glistened in the sunset.  
"Azura?" Corrin asked.  
"Hmm?" She turned her head towards Corrin.  
"You're beautiful," She blushed slightly.  
Azura chuckled putting her hand to her chin. "You tell me that all the time,"  
"I just want you to know. I want you to know I love you,"  
"I love you too," Azura walked over to where Corrin was sitting in the grass. She placed herself on the patch of grass next to her girlfriend and placed her head on her shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're in my life,"  
Corrin couldn't have been happier. This is what she wanted for the rest of her life. "Azura?"  
"Yes?"  
"...Let's get married," She closed her eyes, awaiting her answer.  
Azura was taken by surprise a little bit, but couldn't have been happier with the statement. "Of course!" She squeezed Corrins hand. Corrin looked over at Azura and smiled with delight.  
"I love you," She said once again, kissing her on the lips. "I love you,"  
The happy two continued their kiss which was broken with a smile from Azura. "I'm so happy I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you,"  
"Me too, Azura you make me so incredibly happy you have no idea,"  
"Same for me to you. Let's dance." Azura stood up taking Corrin's hand with her.  
"You know I can't dance,"  
"Well, if we're going to get married you're going to have to learn anyways, so why not practice?"  
And so Corrin gave in to her future bride as they embraced each other into a slow dance.  
"Sing with me a song of conquests and fates the black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day hard as a stone Lost in thoughts, all alone the path you walk on belongs to destiny just let it flow all of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide just let it flow life is not just filled with happiness nor sorrow even the thorn in your heart in time it may become a rose."

Together the danced in the setting sun and breeze until the sun set and the moon arose into the sky.


	2. Kitty

Azura awoke first in the warm bed she shared with Corrin. She rubbed her eyes lightly and looked over at her sleeping wife. Corrin laid peacefully next to Azura, her chest rising and lowering slowing. Azura moved to side laying her head on Corrin's chest and closed her eyes listening to her heart beat.

"A-Azura.." Corrin asked half awake.  
"Sorry, did I wake you darling?"  
"No no," Corrin turned to face Azura and embraced her in her arms. "You're the best thing to wake up to, don't be sorry," 

Azura chuckled and nuzzled in close to Corrin's chest. The lace from her nightgown tickled her face, and she moved her face a little to re-adjust. "What will we do today?"  
"Hmm..sleep and cuddle," Corrin squeezed Azura and kissed her head.  
"Sounds like a plan," 

They continued to cuddle for a while longer when Corrin remembered suddenly that they need cat food. "Ah, wait," Corrin sat up. "We need cat food, we're running low!"  
"I guess we can't cuddle all day," Azura laughed.  
"Don't worry we can continue once we finish getting the cat food," Corrin moved from the bed to their closet and started putting on some clean clothes to go out. "You should ready as well,"  
Azura still sleepy got up and hugged Corrin from behind. "Why are you in such a hurry, don't worry the cat won't starve,"  
"I know that, but I just want to get that done and over with,"  
Azura squeezed harder and buried her head into Corrin's neck. "I'll get ready in a minute,"

Corrin placed her hands on top of her wife's and lifted them to her lips kissing them. "I love you~"  
"I ove yo oo" Azura's response was muffled from Corrin's clothes.  
"Pff, what?" Corrin laughed.

Azura removed her head from her neck and repeated her words. "I love you too I said,"

The two of them got ready and headed for town. Walking hand in hand they went to the feed store and bought some cat food for Luna. Everyone in town knew of there love, and accepted them with open arms. They were the beloved coupled, they were both amazing people and there was no reason not to love them even if though loved each other of the same gender. They were very open in public and neither of them cared about what the people who disagreed with their relationship thought. 

When they arrived home Luna was waiting on the couch by the entrance and meowed as Corrin walked in with the bag of cat food. "You hungry?" Corrin asked. She walked over to Luna's food bowl and poured the cat food in. "There you go~"

Azura sat on the couch and grabbed a book on the side table. "Corrin come join me,"

And so Corrin walked over and sat next to Azura, placing her head on her shoulder. "What are you reading?"  
"It's called Stolen, I started it yesterday but it's about a girl who was taken by a man and kept in the desert. She was mistreated and hurt, so far it's just introducing the situation and what's happening between them,"  
"Hmmm, talk more," Corrin moved her head to Azura's lap and closed her eyes listening to her voice.  
"What are you doing?" She laughed.   
"I like listening to your, voice. When you talk about things you love, it's just interesting. I love it."   
"You're weird, but I love you." Azura chuckled and continued to talk about the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little story. Azura and Corrin are so adorable I must say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos if you did!
> 
> -Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I love them so much and I had fun writing this. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
